You are my angel
by Ambar Uchida
Summary: "Ángel" varios significados para una simple palabra. Claro, para Wall-e significaba más que ello/—Aun así, eres un angel, Tú eres mi angel. —Termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rozando sus labios contra los de la oji-azul. La albina no podía estar más confundida en ese momento.


Disclaimer: Pokemon no es mío  
Notas: Chunny, querida, esto va para ti, PARA QUE TE MUERAS DEL ASCO. Ahh, Chunny… Llevas poco tiempo de leerme, así que te lo diré una vez: Mi Fic, Mi escrito, yo digo que poner o que no poner –Salvo en casos especiales, donde pido ayuda de mi beta (anónima) y de gente cercana a mí, a ellos les doy las gracias- Y tu review me da igual. También a todos los nuevos que comienzan a leerme, les agradezco de todo el corazón, a Nico mi bffa y a Luz, por esos momentos de gracia con la monja (chiste local). #Boom #AjedrezDentroDeDosCuatrimestre #Hashtag.  
Advertencias: Fic que de seguro quedo hecho caca, palabras como cabron, tarado, idiota, estúpido, etc. Intente hacerlo lo más IC posible

7u7u7u7

You are my angel.

"Ángel" varios significados para una simple palabra. Claro, para Wall-e significaba más que ello.; nunca fue fácil hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien que fuera su confidente, la rubia de ojos verdes Merida [1]. Ella siempre fue cercana a él desde que usaban –prácticamente- pañales, claro, sus madres eran amigas del alma (por así decirlo) y ellos eran Vecinos, vivían delante del otro. Pero, de un día a otro, ellos se volvieron más cercanos, confidentes de secretos.  
Esto empezó, una tarde de verano. La Pelirroja de 11 años iba camino a su casa cuando choco con unos ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello negro como el carbón, el niño se disculpó, ayudo a que Merida se levantase, para luego ir corriendo a lanzarse en los brazos de su madre. La ojiverde, en estado de perplejidad, corrió a casa de su mejor amigo, al cual le conto el suceso que acababa de pasar. Incluso le confeso los sentimientos que estaban floreciendo por el niño de ojos rojos.  
Wall-e le dio una palmadita en la espalda, aclarándole que el guardaría su secreto, haciendo desde aquel momento un pacto de confidencialidad. El cual consistían, en que ambos guardarían un secreto cualquiera, cerrando el tratado a su manera. Y así fue como los dos se volvieron confidentes, guardianes de secretos personales.  
4 años después, el castaño de ojos color café, pero no café chocolate, si no café popo [2], le confeso a Merida, sobre su primer amor. Le hablo sobre cómo se empezó a enamorar de un chica castaña con ojos verdes hasta la parte en donde sintió como el corazón se destrozaba y las partes se rompían más de lo normal al ver a este con su novio; un castaño de ojos dorados como el ambar, la pelirroja guardo el secreto, contándole que ella se volvió a encontrar al chico de ojos rojos e iban a salir el fin de semana. Ella salió con una sonrisa de su casa y regreso con una mueca entre desesperación y una venda atada en la muñeca (cabe destacar que nunca le conto lo que paso), luego de eso; se quedaron viendo películas, comiendo helado en el sofá y burlándose de la desgracia que sufría la protagonista.  
Wall-e nunca de los nunca había sentido algo parecido desde aquel día, su primer desamor y su corazón hecho trizas.  
Un día, en el colegio Du Toute Facon [3], el castaño iba caminando a su salón de clases cuando una mirada azul y cabello blanco con rosa, lo cautivo, él se quedó con la mirada fija en aquella chica que pasaba, revisando salón por salón si era el suyo. Hasta que su mirada choco con la azulada de ella, fue justo en ese momento donde el castaño supo que era el fin de su propio universo. Wall-e le indico en donde era su salón, prácticamente eran compañeros.  
Con el paso de los días Eva era un poco más cercana a Wall-e, volviéndose más íntimos a cada segundo. Hasta el punto en donde la vida se convertía en rosa, donde solo ellos dos existiesen. De seguro, ellos sentían algo mutuamente. Solo que no lo aceptaban o no estaban seguros si esos sentimientos eran correspondidos. Y si lo eran correspondidos, había un ligero problema. El ex de Eva, el cual se pasa provocando a Wall-e y diciéndole que Eva nunca lo amaría. Un día las cosas se salieron de control, el castaño se abalanzo para darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro, y este se lo regreso. Así anduvieron una hora, llego la albina y los separo llevándose a Wall-e lejos de su ex, más específico al patio del instituto. Ahí saco de su mochila y se dispuso a limpiar las heridas.  
—De verdad, te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos— decía la albina limpiándole de nueva cuenta, las heridas que Wall-e se había hecho al tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el ex de Eva, la cual solo recibía un "Aja" como respuesta. —Pero nunca me escuchas tarado—  
—Oye, no es para tanto. Bimo [4] tiene el puño de hierro, claro al estar con la marimacha que le enseña lucha libre, era de espe— El azabache corto de repente poniendo la vista en los ojos azules que tenía su crush. —De verdad, tienes los ojos más bonitos que eh visto jamás.  
—Si serás idiota- dijo la oji-azul con un muy leve rosado en sus chapitas [5] Eva estaba de lo más avergonzada en toda la extensión de la palabra. — Comprobado, más idiota no puedes ser.  
—Aun así, eres un angel, Tú eres mi angel. —Termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rozando sus labios contra los de la oji-azul. La albina no podía estar más confundida en ese momento, pero lo llevaba esperando desde que se conocieron a inicio de semestre.

7u7u7u7

Anotaciones:  
[1] Merida, es la princesa de Valiente  
[2] Café popo, es un café muy poco parecido al chocolate de almendras  
[3] Du Toute Facon, Y yo que voy a saber, lo sé, nombre muy poco extraño para un colegio  
[4] Bimo, o Beemo de HDA  
[5] Chapitas o mofletes, mejillas


End file.
